Potter Idol
by xiNNoSeNcEx
Summary: [UPDATED] Karaoke FicMusical. Harry receives a strange present containing a magic microphone! Singing, dancing, and all blah! (RR)
1. green polka dotted box

A/N: Read, Review, and no flames please! BTW this is a shot at a karaoke type fic. 

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter

____

Harry brushed his jet black hair away from the front of his eyes. His mouth fell open.

"Happy birthday, Harry Potter." Uncle Vernon yelled with great enthusiasm. He hopped happily across his room.

_What the hell did Aunt Petunia feed him? _Harry thought to himself. He snickered. "Thank you very much Uncle Vernon." He grabbed his uncle's sausage-like-fingered hand and shook it. _Leave damn it!! Leave!!  
  
_

"Here you go Harry, enjoy." His uncle said, and slammed the door. _Oh good, pretty soon he'll be old enough to live all alone by himself._ He thought happily.

Harry stared at the long, rectangle box that lied on the bed. He examined it carefully with his glasses. _I wish this illusion were real._

~

Obviously, it was an illusion. Never would Harry receive a gift for his birthday, yet alone any other holiday involving presents. He sat up straight on his cot-which replaced the bed, because his uncle didn't want him to feel to comfortable at their house-and examined a box near the foot of his bed. Covered in green polka dotted wrapping paper and a green ribbon was a present, in the same shape as his dream. He unwrapped the present, leaving the remainders of the paper on his bed.

The door suddenly opened, with a big fat figure leading against the door frame.

"Lean more and you'll break my door frame." Harry said angrily, hiding the box. He examined the rest of his cot. _Damn it!_ There were a few scraps of wrapping paper near the edge of his cot. The green was so bright that Dudley noticed them.

"Wait 'til dad hears about this. You know what he said about receiving presents." Dudley reminded.

"If you don't tell him anything Diddykins, I won't tell him what you did to the other half of the lawn." Harry spat. He took out the box from underneath his blanket.

"Magic! Aha! You're going down Harry. Sneaking magical items into your room…such an idiot. You want to leave this place don't you?"

"Of course I do." Harry responded.

"You'll have no place to go."

"I do have a place to go. I can be some bum living underneath overpasses, watching you graffiti over my home, while I'm lying down shivering on the cold, cold cement ground…all because you kicked me out for having a box saying 'magic'"

"Do bums really live like that?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll go now, if I never come back tell mum that I've decided to become a bum for a living."

_Did I just have an odd conversation with __Dudley__? _Harry thought. He tried pulling the top of the box. _Damn idiot who taped the entire top. _He looked at his desk. _No scissors-that's right…Aunt Petunia banned me from using them when she thought I was threatening __Dudley__. People and their children…_

Harry started heading down the creaky stairs. He slid down the banister and fell flat onto the living room ground. He quickly ran towards the kitchen. "Where are the scissors?" He whispered to himself. _Wand…_ His wand was kept in a small secure safe to prevent Harry from using other forms of magic to get his wand. Harry shook his head and stared wide eye towards the window. A wand shaped stick was lying on the ground.

"Diffindo!" Harry whispered over the box. _A microphone? Who would want to send me a microphone? _He reminisced about his Godfather's death. "Maybe I can talk to Sirius on this thing…maybe it's some sort of communicator for the other plane. Sirius…can you hear me?" A torn-up note fell to the ground. 

**It was time you experienced the life the Marauders had. Use this wisely; it will bring great joy and fun to your school year. It is very useful in places with tables, such as pubs and the Great Hall  
  
**"Huh?"


	2. cordless microphone

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…  
A/N: for some reason there's something odd with the spacing…it double spaces…triple spaces whatever. Just try to ignore it. Maybe it'll get better someday. Oh, and Laura noticed something with my disclaimer. You get a prize Laura!

+++

A small _coo came from the window. Hedwig flew inside, dropping packs of boxes onto Harry's cot. She nibbled his index finger, alerting him that he received some letters._

"Thank you Hedwig." He said quietly.

She cooed and flew into her cage, ducking her head under her wings.

Harry stared at the small stack of cards, letters, and small tiny boxes wrapped in ribbon. "Supplies list…, OWL results—I'll read that later—, letter from Ron…hmmm…"

Suddenly, he felt cold hands covering his eyes. He tried removing the hands, but they seemed to be glued to his forehead. "Guess who." The mysterious voice said.

Harry shook his head. "Ron…that's not funny. How'd you get here?"

"We made a Portkey…by the way, you left this at Hogwarts." Ron threw an old shoe at Harry.  
  


"Oh…wait a minute…who's 'we'?"

"My family of course…and Hermione."

Harry nodded. "Where's everyone else then?"

"We landed inside your bath tub…but then dad seemed to be amazed at how you can change the temperature of the water by twisting a knob…so they'll be there for quite a while."

Harry nodded once again. "Look what I got yesterday." He said, tossing the box that held the microphone.

"Blimey Harry, it's a magic microphone."  (A/N: really now, Ron) Ron quickly took out the microphone from its container. "Did you read the note?"

Harry nodded again. "Of course I did…what does it mean?"

"I don't know…how does it make you feel?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Do you think it's an object that I can use to defeat…'You-Know-Who'…I just yell something into the microphone…and then…suddenly he dies from being extremely deaf?"

"Could be. Yell in it, see if I become deaf."

He did as so. Nothing happened, except a part of the microphone came out. 

"What's that weird, whirly, wiry thingy?"

"You put some sort of battery thing in it. I'll use the ones from my clock; actually we'll do it a little bit later. Goodnight, Ron." Harry said with a yawn.

"And where do I sleep?"

"On the floor, or you can enjoy the pleasure of hot water in the bath with your father." (A/N: I don't mean it in that way)

"Night, Harry. Wait, do you think you can use this to make me look like some sex god…by tapping it like this?"

"Ah! Go to sleep already!" Harry said, throwing the microphone box at Ron.

@@@

Harry stared at his red headed friend, who was lying on the ground. Ron was wrapped under Harry's invisibility cloak. 

"Ron wake up…or they'll kick me out of the house!" Harry said angrily. He lightly kicked his friend's side. 

Suddenly, the magic microphone floated towards Harry's hands. A tune started to play. His arm started moving closer and closer to Ron's mouth. Ron opened his mouth…

_how__ can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home_

Ron jumped up on Harry's bed, still covered with the Invisibility Cloak. He stared at Harry with his closed eyes._  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

Harry looked at Ron. He tried removing the batteries from the microphone, but he was still singing…and the song was still playing._  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Ron rubbed Harry's cheek. He spun around the room like a top and lied down on the ground._  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)_

The song faded away. Ron snored loudly and wrapped himself with the microphone cord. Harry stared oddly at Ron. He pulled away the microphone and started kicking Ron hardly in his chest. 

"Ow, blimey, what did you do that for?" Ron groaned. Suddenly he was turning purple. "I—can't—BREATHE!" he screamed. He started rolling around on the ground, tightening the microphone cord.

_Snip.  
  
_"Harry, I'm sorry." Ron said sadly, staring at the microphone cord.

Harry glared at Ron. "You don't know how much I hate cordless microphones do you…?"

Ron nodded.

"Ron, come on let's go. We have to buy our school supplies!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she walked into the room.

Harry glared at Ron for a few seconds then smiled. _Pubs, heh heh. He thought to himself._

+++

A/N: Thank you to my lovely reviewers, even though there were only three of you. :D All of you get a big big hug. *huggles* And as for Laura…you'll see your prize later. -- I'm just saying that 'cause I don't know what your prize should be.

Song Disclaimer: I don't own "Bring Me to Life"…'cause…Evanescence does!


End file.
